A Challenge to My Heart
by animefreakazn
Summary: Princess Sakura declared a challenge to any Princes that wanted to marry her. So Syaroan from the Li kingdom is forced to enter in order to get the Clow Cards back. Problems interfear with his task, her promise, and their realtionship?
1. Chapter 1: Declared Challenge

Animefreakazn: here is the revised chapter of the story. Please read review. Flame if you want.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"I will never fall in love," said a young princess sitting in the tree resting from her previous training. She sat there enjoying the peaceful scenery. Her training had started before the sun had come up.  
  
"Sakura-chan, your father wants to have a word with you now," said a girl with long silky purple hair and light purple color eyes while running to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura and jumped down from the tree and walked in the castle to the meeting room. She walked in and saw her mother with worried eyes and her father with a serious look. "Do you wish to have a word with me?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes, we do. Sakura, we are very concerned about you," said the Fujitaka, the king. Sakura sighed because she knew what this is about. Lately it's what they are talking about constantly. "You're almost 18. You have turned down every Prince that have met you. How could you marry one of them if you don't give them a chance?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"I don't want to marry those pigs because all they want is a pretty face to back them up and other things!" yelled Sakura. She has heard enough of this from everyone that her patience was running thin and blood has reached her head from anger. "Why can't you just drop this leave me alone?"  
  
"Because dear, who will keep the family name going?" asked Nadeshiko, the queen  
  
"Are you kidding me about that ridiculous question?! Touya can do that! He's older than I am! Only guys do carry on the 'family' name. And he is a guy after all," said Sakura getting annoyed and frustrated.  
  
"Listen and listen good, if you don't choose a prince to spend your life with before you're 18th birthday, then we will. Understood?" asked Fujitaka. Sakura was in complete and utter shock.  
  
"That's really unfair! You can't do that! My birthday is in four months!" yelled Sakura and stomped out to her room. How could they do this to her? It was so unfair. Her birthday is in four of months. Love doesn't just happen in a snap, it takes time and here they rush it and won't allow her to marry for love.  
  
Sakura slammed her door shut behind her. She punched the wall that caused a little dent to let out her anger a little.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit too harsh Fujitaka?" asked Nadeshiko.  
  
"I know it is Nadeshiko, but she has too. She had turned down every single guy we give her. Touya will carry the family name, but I'm don't know where he is. I don't know what to do right now," said the king sadly and sighed. Nadeshiko was worried about this situation.  
  
"How could they do this to me?!" growled Sakura leaning against the wall. She put her head in her hands and tried to think of something to get herself out of this stupid mess. Suddenly an idea hit her. She went out to get Tomoyo, and dragged her to her room.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"I have a great idea. You know that I have to get married before April 1st right? So I'll declare a challenge. They have to beat our best fighter. Then me at martial arts, sword fight, and magic if they have any. If they don't they can't participate in the challenge. So what do you think?" asked Sakura proudly with a sly grin.  
  
"Well it does sound like a very good plan. You're the best fighter through all the kingdoms and are the only one who possesses very powerful magic and is very skilled in that. But why don't you want to get married?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Because very guys in world is exactly the same. They always want a girl with a perfect figure and face. After they marry, they leave you and find a new woman to toy with," said Sakura coldly and turned around. Tomoyo just shook her head slightly and sighed.  
  
'Sakura-chan is too stubborn for her own good. Too bad she can't see the fact that love does really exist and some guys aren't all bad. She just has to give it a chance. Wait for that perfect someone who will treat her right,' thought Tomoyo sadly.  
  
"I'll go tell my parents about this right now. Later Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura and left. She ran downstairs to the meeting room hoping to find her parents are still there. She looked and they aren't there, so she ran out to the garden. She saw them talking and looking at their beautiful garden full of many varieties of beautiful and rare plants.  
  
"Oka-san, Otou-san, I have great news!" said Sakura.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" asked her mother.  
  
"Well, I want make a challenge to all the princes that wants to marry me. They have to compete with our best fighter at sword fights and martial arts. And if they win, they compete against me. When they are up against me, they have to be skilled at martial arts, swordsmanship, and most important of all magic. You can also choose one test of your own if you want. That'll prove me if they are worthy enough," said Sakura.  
  
"Well that sounds like a great idea! We'll make an announcement now and deliver it tomorrow morning," said the queen. She called for the messenger and asked him to write down whatever she told him. After he was done, he made several copies to be delivered tomorrow morning.  
  
"That's a great idea you have come up with Sakura," said her father smiling. Sakura smiled slyly and left. She walked back inside the castle smirking.  
  
"This should be entertaining to watch the princes making a fool out of themselves. Hahaha. This is one of the great ideas I have. No one shall win," said Sakura quietly to herself with a smirk.  
  
In a land quite far away, a woman with long black hair and serious expression on her face was sitting in her throne with a smirk on her face. She was looking at the scene in front of her projected from her little fan (from the 1st movie if you have seen it).  
  
"This shall be more interesting more to me than to you, little hime (princess). My son shall take back what the Li used to own if my stubborn son follows according to my plans," said the lady smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2: the lis

Animfreakazn: Here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took so long. *sweatdrop* I revised the 1st chapter and am going to upload the 3rd chap soon. Thanks to people who have reviewed.  
  
Anime-lover41: thanks a lot, but i can't e-mail you..sorry. I'll talk to you through this\  
  
Miko demon hunter: thank you. I am glad you like fighting girlies. My stories have a lot of that when I write more.  
  
Elesterie: Flames are disses. So you can diss my stories if you want . I don't care. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, the messenger went out to all the kingdoms to deliver the message. He delivered to over 20 kingdoms, and now he is gong to the last, the Li. He walked to the gate and the guard looked down.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?" asked the guard from his look out.  
  
"I am a messenger from the Kinomoto Kingdom. I am here to deliver this message from the King and Queen," said the messenger. The guard finally opened the gates so he could enter. The messenger walked in and bowed to a queen with long black hair in her mid-forties.  
  
"Good day, Queen Yelan, I am a messenger from the Kinomoto Kingdom. The King and Queen has an important message for you," said the messenger and handed her the scroll. The Queen took and said, "thank you". The messenger bowed respectfully and left.  
  
"I never expected this letter to come so soon," said Queen Yelan.  
  
She opened the scroll and read it carefully. She was not at all surprised at what she read. She thought it was quite foolish for them to make a challenge saying that they are suppose to have magic to participate. Other kingdoms will have an advantage knowing they have magic. They would one-day waltz in and take over the Kinomoto land with everything prepared. Why not surprise them by saying they should have magic and make about 19 princes go home empty handed? That would be so much fun seeing their face. But that would also be cruel to do so too.  
  
'This makes things so much easier for us. The Kinomoto somehow managed to have the Clow Book in their possessions. This will be an excellent way to get it back from their clutches. And plus Shaoran will have a bride even though if it is with the Kinomoto. She's not that bad considering she controls the cards now. She may be in good help someday. But that's not important right now. I need to talk to Shaoran and maybe Eriol about this,' thought Yelan to herself. Then she called for one of her servant.  
  
"Yes, your highness," said the servant and bowed respectfully.  
  
"I need you to get the two princes here immediately," ordered the Queen. The servant nodded and left to get the two princes.  
  
"This contest should be very easy to win, hands down," said the queen.  
  
~ Shaoran's Room ~  
  
"What should we do now? There is nothing to do," asked a blue haired guy with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
"Whatever you want but just leave me alone," said another guy with chestnut color hair and amber eyes while lying on his bed.  
  
"Come on, Shaoran, you never have any fun," said the blue haired boy.  
  
"Shut up Eriol," muttered Shaoran and threw a pillow at his head hard.  
  
"Ouch. Oh, so you want to play now?" asked Eriol and threw the same pillow at Shaoran, but missed. Shaoran smirked at Eriol's bad aiming. Suddenly a pillow hit his face. Shaoran sat up and glared at Eriol. Eriol just smiled innocently.  
  
"Where did that come from Eriol?" asked Shaoran and laid back down.  
  
"My cute little descendant isn't that stupid, is he? I know you're smarter than that," said Eriol. Suddenly a pillow hit Eriol behind his head and then water splashed on him out of no where. Shaoran looked at Eriol who was currently soaking wet and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Know what? You do have one good quality. It's quite useful sometimes. And that quality is being pathetic," said Shaoran. "You shouldn't let your guard down so quickly."  
  
"Really? Thanks a lot!" said Eriol thinking that it is a compliment. He yelled at Shaoran after several seconds that "compliment" got through his thick skull. When he was done he was looking at the other side of the room. Shaoran looked at where Eriol just looked and then Shaoran was piled in pillows.  
  
"Hahahaha, look at you. You shouldn't let your guard down that easily," said Eriol. No doubt these two possesses magic. They like too use them whenever possible, especially Eriol, to annoy each other for entertainment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shaoran told Eriol to open the door but he protested. So then the two argued for who knows how long. And then the door just opened.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding, but none of you two would open and I could her arguing between you two so I thought it would be all right to enter. Master Shaoran, your mother wants to speak to the both of you," said the servant. She bowed and left. Shaoran looked at Eriol suspiciously and Eriol shrugged.  
  
"What did you do Eriol?" asked Shaoran accusingly.  
  
"I didn't do anything," said Eriol honestly.  
  
"Riiiiiggghhht. That's what they all say," said Shaoran sighing. He walked out and down the stairs to see his mother. Eriol was right behind him. They were both nervous. The only time Shaoran's mother called them is when they are in serious trouble or she needed something important.  
  
"Shaoran, Eriol, you both know the Kinomoto Kingdom right? Well they are holding a contest for their little princess. I want Shaoran to enter it and Eriol too if he want to," said the Queen. Shaoran nearly fell over when she finished her sentence. That was unexpected of her to make them enter something this useless, in Shaoran's opinion.  
  
"What's the catch?" asked Shaoran rolling his eyes.  
  
"You got to fight their best fighter and the princess herself," answered the Queen.  
  
"What do we get if we win?" asked Eriol sounding interested.  
  
"You get to marry the princess, and get back what we used to own, the Clow Cards," answered the Queen. "You marry the princess, and do whatever you please if you get back what we rightfully own."  
  
"I am not entering the stupid contest," said Shaoran and began walking away.  
  
"Xio-Lang! You are entering it no matter if you like it or not. You don't have a choice. You should be married soon," said the Queen sternly. He stopped instantly. Whenever she calls him that, it means that he's going to be in BIG, BIG trouble if he disobeys her.  
  
"Why can't you let Eriol enter by himself? All the girls love his charms. She will fall for him immediately, no doubt," said Shaoran flatly.  
  
"No, we will have a better chance if you enter also. And I want to win because you need a bride soon. You can find the Clow Mistress and marry her instead of the Kinomoto princess if you want. But that's the only two choices you have. End of discussion," said the Queen smiling slyly since they are the same people and handed Eriol the scroll. They bowed to her and then left. Eriol was reading the scroll and seemed to be rather happy about this, but Shaoran was furious. He got in his room and tried to punch Eriol, but missed because Eriol dodged the attack.  
  
"Whoa, what's your problem?" asked Eriol.  
  
"The stupid contest! That's what!" snapped Shaoran.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" asked Eriol.  
  
"We are out to try and win some stuck-up princess just because she can't find someone herself. If she likes me, I'll have to marry her. I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" yelled Shaoran.  
  
"How do you know if she's stuck-up? What if she is exactly like you?" asked Eriol. "All stubborn and not royal like. That would be fun to watch the two of you at your wedding and living a married life with the whole entire future of the kingdoms in your hands. The whole wedding will be a disaster. Not only that but the entire future of the two kingdoms too. Ha, ha. That is too funny."  
  
"Sure. Keep that up and you'll be dead," said Shaoran grimly. Eriol just smiled. Little did Shaoran know Eriol was very right about Shaoran and Sakura having the same personalities, but will he be also right about their wedding and kingdom? Knowing how Eriol is most of the time of being right, he might as well be. 


	3. The Meeting

Animefreakazn: Wassup? Thanx for all those reviews! I am touched, *tears* I thought that this story was gonna suck, but I guessed wrong.. Oh welz, here's the 3rd chappie. And Read and Review review review!! I just love them. Flames are welcome!!! I don't mind. You can drop some suggestions in ur reviews 2 if u have ani.  
  
Foxboykurama: wassup? I just love ur review! Ur such a slacker!!!! Kurama deserves better! Way better! Ha haha, just kidding, u ok just messed up at some times.  
  
Skaurali sweetheart: Glad you like it.  
  
Rainingstars: Glad you like the plot so far, I thought it was boring.  
  
Sakume nohara: Glad ur in suspense. I didn't expect it to be a suspense kinda thing.  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Meeting  
  
The next day, the village outside the Kinomoto castle was flooded with many people from their land and as well as others for this once in a lifetime moment and as well as exciting. Since today is the tournament. Right in front of the Castle was where the eliminating round was held. So there was only 8 princes lined up to fight against the Kinomoto's best fighters. Sakura attended for the first five minutes because of being forced to and wanting to study her "worthy" opponents for her match. But that was a major let down. The first 2 princes did so badly. It's not even funny. And they call themselves a "Prince". Pathetic excuses for a prince and their kingdom. They rather are called weak defenseless women. But hey, that would be a diss to the ladies (since we know some that can). Some at least have some skill of defense and fighting. So there are no other words to put the pathetic princes except your own.  
  
She quickly grabbed her green cloak to conceal her real identity and snuck away from the tournament by quickly and quietly getting out of the stand she is sitting in with the whole important people in the castle. She placed the hood over her head and blended in with the exciting crowd and disappeared without anyone noticing. She threw on her hood up so no one could recognize her.  
  
'At last, a little freedom from the life of royalty. I always wanted to wonder around the village outside of the castle. I once heard from Oka-san and Oni-chan that it's quite nice,' thought Sakura to herself. Then after thinking her last sentence, a frown quickly appeared on her hidden face. Those are one of the few and rare memories of her older brother, Touya. He mysteriously disappeared one day without a trace. Is he even alive? That question will probably never be answer except for your guesses. She quickly shook the thought away and went about exploring.  
  
There were little shops opened next to each other that seemed to be endless. Stores that sold food, flowers, clothing, and many other things ever imagined. It was a place for your every need. Sakura then was looking at some of the stuff they were selling. She caught site of a place that sold fine swords and other fighting equipment. She then made her way over.  
  
"Hi, I never would have thought that someone would come her today because of the tournament. Well, glad you're here," said a young blacksmith with black dirt smudged all over his clothes, parts of his face and blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, yea. You have a really fine collection of weapons here. Did you make these by yourself?" asked Sakura while looking at a sword. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you and yes, I made all these. It's quite nice to hear that from a lady like yourself. Hardly there are any women to come here and look at swords. I admire you for that. You are the first. Oh, yeah. My name's Yuhi," said the blacksmith.  
  
"Mine's Sasuke. I hear that a lot. You have a really special gift to make all these at especially at a young age. I really wanted to buy a sword from you, but unfortunately I didn't bring any money with me. Maybe next time okay?" asked Sakura while sweat-dropping. He laughed and nodded.  
  
"That's all right. I will wait till the day I meet you again," said Yuhi smiling. Sakura smiled apologetically and bid her good-bye. With that she left and continued on her exploration.  
  
Across from that shop, a boy with chestnut color hair was shopping around. When he was done, he saw a girl wearing a green cloak looking at swords and such and was slightly surprised, but kept it hidden.  
  
'A girl looking at swords. Now that I don't see everyday. I wish I could meet a girl like that with excellent fighting and sword skills. Hmm, looks can be deceiving. Maybe she's buying a sword for her husband, yet she is too young. Then for her brother or something. But girls don't have much knowledge about that sort of stuff, thought Shaoran. Then his curiosity about her made him want to meet her.  
  
"Yo Shaoran, you're making a mistake if you go and meet her. She would cling on to you like the rest," said a little voice in his head, known as the bad side.  
  
"Maybe she's not. How do you know? Look, she has an interest in swords that's something special about her. Just go and get to know her. What do you have to lose?" asked another voice, the good side. Then and there he debated with himself if he really wanted to or not.  
  
"What if she's a ugly hag?" asked the first voice.  
  
"Hey, I'm not shallow ya know. This is stupid. I rather go over there and talk to her than to debate with my self' thought Shaoran. The chibi good side of Shaoran laughs in victory and mocks the evil side. Er, don't know where that came from...  
  
So then he hesitantly walked over to her slowly. When he was about to go over, a man was running down the street pulling a cart full of food which by the way almost ran over Shaoran. Shaoran stood there frozen with a shocked expression on his face and then slowly turned his head in the direction of the crazy man.  
  
"You bastard! Trying to kill me!" yelled Shaoran. He heart was still racing from that close encounter. He breathed in deeply trying to stop the fast beating. After a while, he remembered the girl. He looked at where she once stood and found her gone. He walked over there with a disappointed look and then wondered around looking at the displays.  
  
***** Inside Shaoran's head *****  
  
The evil chibi Shaoran was yelling and cursing at the good chibi for making them almost dead. "If it wasn't for your stupid good intentions, my life wouldn't shorten for 10 years, you baka! And look, where's the dang girl! Huh?! HUH!?" shouted the evil chibi Shaoran. While the good chibi Shaoran was laughing nervously.  
  
***** Back to the real world *****  
  
On his way of looking at the displays, he suddenly bumped into someone, which caused the other person, which happens to be a girl fell. When she fell, her hood fell off her head and exposed her face. He stumbled back a bit also from the impact. He quickly apologized.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going next time," said Shaoran coldly.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry all right? I was just caught up with all the stuff here," snapped the girl, which happens to be Sakura.  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say," said Shaoran looking at the girl. "Hey, you're the girl who was at the blacksmith's!"  
  
"Err, yeah I was. Are you spying on me?" asked the girl coldly while rubbing her head. 'Stupid guy spying on me. Wait, does he know I am the princess? If he does I am in big trouble.'  
  
"No! Why would I?" asked Shaoran. "As if I really want to. I got much better things to do," muttered Shaoran so she won't hear that. Unfortunate for him, she heard him and glared at him. He then extended his hand. "Let me help you up." Sakura looked at his hand disgustingly and stood up by herself.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I can get up by myself," said Sakura looking at him suspiciously while keeping her cold look.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Shaoran looking at her face and was stunned by her beauty. Even though she put on her cold look, she still looked beautiful with her dangerous emerald eyes.  
  
"Sasuke. You?" asked Sakura turning away from his gaze. She hated it when people stare at her.  
  
"Li Shaoran," answered Shaoran hesitant. 'Great, big mistake there. She might be all over you since she now knows who I am,' thought Shaoran.  
  
"Aren't you the prince?" asked Sakura feeling amused. "And I bet you are here to be in the tournament."  
  
"Yea, do you know where the tournament is being held?" asked Shaoran. 'She's kinda cute' thought Shaoran.  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura. "Follow me if you want to get there." She started walking and Shaoran followed. "Do you like the Kinomoto Princess?" asked Sakura.  
  
"." said Shaoran. Sakura smiled since he doesn't like her.  
  
"It's all right to say if you don't. I just want your honest answer. I won't say anything Prince Li," said Sakura trying to persuade him into telling. She always wanted to know what guys think of her.  
  
"I don't know a thing about her except she has the Clo- personality of a person who hates men," said Shaoran covering his mistake of almost saying the Clow Cards. That would put the Kinomotos in some kind of danger. Sakura just nodded.  
  
'So, he knows about the Clow Cards by his mistake,' thought Sakura.  
  
"Well, you are right there," said Sakura smiling. 'Right about both things you said,' thought Sakura.  
  
"Interesting, wonder why she held this tournament," said Shaoran.  
  
"It was kinda her idea so she will back out of marriage somehow," answered Sakura then stopped realizing her mistake. "Or so I heard." Shaoran just nodded.  
  
'Eriol is right about her. She is like me not wanting to get married,' thought Shaoran.  
  
So Shaoran was followed her until they reached the tournament. On his way, Shaoran took short glances at Sakura her lovely face. 'She acts so different than other girls do. She really hates me. Which is a change,' thought Shaoran.  
  
"Here it is. I'll be going now," said Sakura and turned around. Suddenly Shaoran grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Could you stay, please?" asked Shaoran. Sakura sighed and agreed to stay and watch. She sat down next to Shaoran. She then pulled her hood up to keep her identity as the princess to herself.  
  
'Wonder if anybody noticed that I was gone,' thought Sakura looking at the stand and sweat dropped. Everybody was searching everywhere like mad. This was amusing. So then she kept her attention at the stand and smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey Shaoran. Where were you? I was looking for you," said Eriol. He suddenly saw Sakura and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Hiirizagwa Eriol. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, I am Sasuke. Nice to meet you too," said Sakura and extended her arm. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. Sakura was disgusted and pulled her hand back and continued to watch the people search for her and as well as the match later on.  
  
"Is she with you Shaoran?" asked Eriol.  
  
"No, she's just watching the match with me," said Shaoran looking at Sakura. Eriol sat next to Sakura and watched the match also. Sakura was bored watching every single guy lose. How she longed to get out, but can't because Shaoran wanted her to stay. Next it was Eriol's turn to fight. He got up and walked to the rink and stood in his fighting stance. The fighter also stood in a fighting stance. As soon they heard the whistle, they began fighting. It was a good match. It lasted longer than the others did. Eriol kicked but missed. The fighter punched and hit Eriol's cheek. They were fighting furiously. Sakura was sitting slightly amazed at how long Eriol had stayed in the rink. Finally Eriol punched and the fighter dodged, but then kicked him and he fell out of the rink. Sakura was shocked. Shaoran just sat there watching Eriol smirking.  
  
"The winner is Eriol from the Hiirizagwa Kingdom," announced the person. Eriol proudly walked back to his seat. Shaoran smirked and headed for the rink. Eriol smiled and sat next to Sakura.  
  
"How was my match?" asked Eriol still smiling about his victory. Sakura forced a smile, but inside she was furious.  
  
"It was very good. You're the only one who lasted that long and who defeated the Kinomoto's best fighter so far I think. Congratulations," said Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke, but I wasn't the first. There was 2 other people that had won," said Eriol and watched Shaoran fight. Sakura was watching also and hoped that Eriol and the other two would lose to the next match.  
  
Shaoran stood in his fighting stance and was ready to launch his first attack. The fighter also was ready and was more alarm. The whistle blew and Shaoran stood there waiting for the fighter to make his first move. Shaoran easily dodged it and punched the fighter in the stomach and he fell. He got up and kicked Shaoran, but missed. Shaoran punched and then kicked him and he was knocked out. Sakura was speechless. It lasted less than a minute.  
  
"The winner is Shaoran from the Li Kingdom," announced the person. He walked over to Sakura and Eriol and sat down. Sakura was furious. Two guys pasted the first round. She was sitting there not saying a word. Eriol and Shaoran were talking to one another until Sakura got up and walked away.  
  
"Wait, Sasuke, where are you going?" asked Shaoran. Sakura turned around.  
  
"I'm going to go walk around. See you when ever I see you again," said Sakura and left. Shaoran nodded and walked back to the match. Sakura was now thinking of a way to defeat them a head of time if they win the next match. She walked back to the match to sit with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Where have you been?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Walking around. Did the people search like mad dogs right after I left or a while later?" asked Sakura. "I also bumped into someone who has won the match already along with his friend," answered Sakura and looked at Shaoran and Eriol.  
  
"It was about half an hour later they noticed. What do you think of them?" asked Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"His friend is a charmer. That's what I could tell of him already. But the guy I bumped into is different. He seems to be I don't know, cold and . just different," answered Sakura still looking at them.  
  
"Is that them over there talking?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah. Eriol's the one in the glasses, and Shaoran is the one with messy hair," said Sakura and looked away.  
  
Then Shaoran looked at the two princesses. 'The one with the brown hair looks familiar. Is she Sasuke?' thought Shaoran. Then he shook his head. 'She can't be, must be someone who looks like her,' thought Shaoran. Eriol was looking at the two princesses also.  
  
"Hey doesn't the princess with brown hair look like Sasuke?" asked Shaoran.  
  
"Yeah," was Eriol's simple answer. 'That must be Sasuke,' thought Eriol to himself smiling. 


End file.
